Akatsuki: Making the Choice
by xXxRomanceAddictxXx
Summary: The Akatsuki meets Kasumi and four of the members fall for her... but she only has a week to decide who she'll fall for, if she'll fall for any of them. M for Lemons. DeidaraxKasumi, ZetsuxKasumi, ItachixKasumi, and TobixKasumi
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**I had a dream all about this.**

**The only thing I'm having is that I'm still not sure who she should be with...**

**Any suggestions?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Smexy Akatsuki... except in my dreams**

**

* * *

**

The members of the Akatsuki all gathered in Leader-sama's office, wondering what he could possibly want now.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, Tobi, and Zetsu all lined up against the wall as Pein stood across from them.

"Listen up, everyone."

They all shut up and turned their attention to their leader.

"I have some big news for you. There is a young women named Kasumi Hikaru who I would like to add to the Akatsuki."

All of them gasp and Hidan gets a perverted smile on his face.

"She has major potential, and seeing as Sasori has passed away, she'd be perfect to join.

She is a wandering ninja, but she can usually be found somewhere between the Sand and Leaf Villages.

She has no family, they were murdered by Orichimaru and Kabuto... all the more the reason to make her join, I'm sure she hates Orochimaru like we do.

She is spoke of like a legend in both villages because she protects them so no one will have to go through the pain she went through."

He paused and looked at his group of men.

"So, I expect you to treat her respectfully, seeing as she is the only girl member."

Hidan's smirk grew wider.

"Leader-Sama, I mean no disrespect. But how do we know she'll even join us?" Kakuzu asked.

Pein glared at him and replied, "She'll have to when she doesn't have a choice."

They all nodded understanding what he meant.

Hidan opened his mouth, but before he could say anything about her, Zetsu, Tobi, Itachi, and Deidara all called out, "I claim her!"

All the other members stared at them and Hidan looked thoroughly pissed off.

"They can't all have her." Kisame pointed out the obvious, as usual.

Pein knew how to solve this problem.

"Once she joins us here, she will spend two nights in each of your rooms.

Monday to Tuesday, She's all yours Itachi.

Wednesday to Thursday, Zetsu gets her, just don't eat her.

Friday to Saturday, Deidara.

And then Sunday to Monday, Tobi."

They all nodded and Pein continued, "On Tuesday, she will make her choice. Whoever she picks will be her mate, room mate, and partner."

Everyone nodded and Hidan began to look a little less angry.

Pein added, "Zetsu, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi. You are on the mission to capture her and bring her back here."

They all smiled and nodded.

None of them wasted any time preparing for the mission and they all set out as soon as possible.

Once they got there, Deidara created a clay bomb in the form of a hedge hog.

He threw it at the Leaf Village, towards the wall.

After a few moments, the bomb flew back at them.

It blew up as it hit the ground in front of their feet.

They all jumped back just in time and a voice came out of the smoke, "You're going to have to do better than that."

She stepped forward.

Her long brown hair billowed behind her and her large green eyes sparkled with excitement.

She was smiling and her long, lithe body form was poised to attack despite the look of confidence and relaxation on her face.

Itachi's normally emotionless face actually softened, Deidara smiled crookedly at her, Tobi didn't make any random comments since he was amazed, and even Zetsu's black side was smiling at her.

She straightened and scanned them all. "Hm... the Akatsuki. Why are you after the leaf village?"

She paused, tapping a finger to her lip.

Then she acted all shocked.

"You couldn't be after the Nine Tailed Beast, could you?"

She asked in a voice that was dripping with sarcasm and fake concern.

Itachi grinned and Deidara answered, "Actually no. We're after something a lot more feminine. You wouldn't happen to anything of the such would you?" He asked, teasing her.

She glared at him. "Enough chit chat, you are criminals and I won't let you get away."

She threw 10 kunai at them all tagged with paper bombs.

"Die!" She shouted.

They all dodged and began running towards her.

"Remember don't kill her, guys!" Tobi called to his team mates.

Deidara's flock of small bomb birds flew at her, Zetsu closed in on her from behind, Itachi got his sharingan ready to her right, and to her left Tobi was charging.

She stayed calm and focused her chakra to her legs.

She pushed off the ground hard and jumped very high up, blowing Deidara's birds away from her in process with her wind chakra.

She spun in mid air and kunai rained down on the Akatsuki.

Each knife was laced with Chakra and when they hit the ground, they pierced right through it's surface and created deep holes all over.

Meanwhile, Kasumi had landed on top of a nearby tree.

She called out, "You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?"

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it?**

**If you answered yes to either one of those, please review!**

**Thanks for reading, next chapter is coming soon.**

**XxXxRomanceAddictxXxX  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

**Hey, the second chapter is here!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kasumi**

**

* * *

**

All four Akatsuki members were impressed.

But even Tobi could see that the last move had used up a considerable amount of chakra.

Itachi's eyes flickered as he muttered, "Wind Element..."

Deidara nodded and Zetsu commented, "We're after a rare one."

They all got ready to fight once more.

She leaned slightly against the tree, hiding how out of breath she was.

"Come on, is that all you've got?" She called out in a very confident manner.

"You shouldn't be so cocky." A voice came from behind her and she gasped.

Spinning around she was stunned to see Zetsu's face in the tree trunk.

She stumbled out of exhaustion and realized he'd stuck a chakra blocking patch on her arm.

"Crap..." She whispered as she fell out of the tree completely unconscious.

The others were waiting.

Itachi had timed it just right with his sharingan, he pushed off a tree nearby and shot by her, snatching her on the way, as they flew horizontally.

At just the right moment, he let her slip out of his arms and she tumbled down, landing softly in Tobi's arms.

He and Deidara were standing on a large clay bird that was raising higher into the air.

Itachi landed carefully on it's back, and as they lifted into the sky, Zetsu climbed on.

"Mission accomplished." Itachi said in his emotionless voice.

Tobi sat down, laying Kasumi out on the bird's large back.

He said softly, "Tobi's a good boy."

Zetsu said nothing, just stared out at the sun that was setting.

Deidara gazed down into her face, and said, "She's so beautiful, she is a natural piece of art, hm."

A silence descended on the group then as they began their journey back to the hideout.

Kasumi woke up about halfway there, and immeaditly took the situation in.

She groaned and covered her eyes.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you."

Tobi said in a happy voice, he was glad she was awake.

"Then what do you want from me?" She asked, peering at them through her fingers.

"Do you really want to know?" Zetsu's black side muttered.

She gasped and scooted away from him.

"Shut up, you creep." Itachi growled at Zetsu.

Deidara grinned at her and held out his hand, "My name's Deidara. Welcome to the crazy farm."

She couldn't help but giggle as she shook his hand.

"How much longer till we reach our destination?" She asked.

"About three more hours till we're home." Tobi cheerfully answered.

"Why don't you just use a transportation jutsu?" She offered.

They hadn't thought of that and Deidara nodded at Itachi, who made the hand signals.

All of a sudden, they appeared in front of the Akatsuki's base.

"Ah, so this is home?" Kasumi looked around the gray, dingy, building.

It was huge and had obviously once been a glorious mansion, but that was a long time ago.

She wrinkled her nose and then paused as she felt Deidara brush against her.

He, Zetsu, Itachi, and Tobi all walked ahead of her, each stopping a different length in front of her.

They all turned to look back at her, angling themselves so she could walk by.

"What are you waiting for?" Tobi asked in a suddenly darker voice.

The wind blew softly, rustling everyone's hair.

Kasumi shivered slightly and walked by all her captors, feeling their eyes following her every move.

She'd never felt more exposed... and she'd never enjoyed quite as much.

* * *

**Mmm, the Akatsuki... I'm in love**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Thanks for reading**

**XxXxRomanceAddictxXxX  
**


End file.
